Document WO2009027910 recites a shaver having a lock and release mechanism operated by an ejector button. The ejector button is mounted on the handle body and includes a concave area designed for placing user's finger during actuation of a button.
One purpose of the present invention is to improve the shavers, in particular with regard to comfort of use and ergonomy.